Welcome to The Underground
by HopelessSparkles
Summary: You had a happy life outside the Underground. You lived with your mother, and her current lover, Sans. Papyrus was your bestfriend living with his boyfriend, Mettaton. But, dreams of an alternate universe has been haunting you at night. You.. It called to you. You try to fight the urges to reset the timeline. You soon wake up in an alternate timeline, where everything is swapped.
You woke up from another nightmare. You clutched your heaving chest. Another genocidal dream. You murdering everyone you love.. And what's even worse.. You can still hear their last words echoing in your ears.

But.. It felt amazing. You felt every detail of the dream, the warmth of the knife in your hands. The sound of your knife cutting into the monsters.. The smell of the dust billowing around you.

Panic clutched you as you groped the nightstand for your glass of water. It fell to the ground with a smash. The image of Papyrus dying and his head hitting the ground popped into mind. You tried to steady your breathing, but guilt made you panic even more.

All the sounds in the house overwhelmed you, crickets outside the window, and footsteps approaching your door.

Sans opened your door and peeked in, it seemed the bags under his eyes were darker. Obviously he's been awake for a while. He entered, his body half-way through the door. His eyes darted around as he completed getting Toriel.

"You okay, kiddo?" He asked, you tried to answer, but your words were drowned out by your panicked breathing and painful sobs. You stood to walk to him, he held his arms out. "C'mere, pal." A flash of a battle.

You collapsed to the ground and screamed, Sans walked foreword. But you panicked even more, screaming for him to get away from you. Sans eyes darkened as he realized you were frightened of him.

Toriel entered, pushing Sans out of the way and wrapping her warm arms around you. You sobbed into her white fur, blabbering pure nonsense. She rubbed the back of your head and shushed you. You calmed down a bit and collapsed into her embrace.

"I-I." He uttered, Toriel glared at him. "I didn't.." You closed your swollen eyes and passed out in your mothers arms.

You woke up to Toriel and Sans murmuring in the hallway. You listened through the door and heard them discussing what happened last night.

"She's been waking up all week.."

"Oh dear, I hope she's not sick.."

"Think somethin's bothering her?"

"A bully, perhaps?"

"She's been having panic attacks, I think it might be worse then a bully, Tori." You could hear a soft clack, he was scratching the back of his head. "She-She was scared of me last night, Toriel.. I don't know what I did... And.."

"It's not your fault, Sugerskull." A pause, you imagined she was kissing his cheek. Gross! "You should go talk to her." Nope, Nope, Nope. You jumped back into bed and pretended to be asleep. They entered your room.

"She's still asleep." Toriel murmured, Sans chuckled.

"Nope, she's faking." Sans ripped the blankets off you, "You can't fool me, kiddo." You groaned, sitting up.

"My child, you've been having night terrors lately, is that correct?" Toriel seemed worried enough about grading her students papers, you didn't want to stress her out any more.

"N-No. I've been fine." You waved her hands feebly, waving them away. Sans flicked your shoulder with his bony fingers.

"Bullcrap."

"I'm fi-"

"Bull."

You rolled your eyes, Sans can be an immature prick when he wants. Toriel rubbed her temples, seemingly annoyed with you two bickering back and forth.

"Mom, I'm fine. It's just nightmares." Sans glared at you, and the lights in his eyes dimmed. His smile shrunk a bit into a tight grimace.

"Look, you can tell us. Is someone bothering you.. Or something?" He growled the last word, Toriel shushed him in fear you'd be frightened. Failed. Fear and guilt bubbled in your stomach, making you feel sick. You shook your head slowly, your (H/C) hair hiding your watering eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it.." You muttered. Sans sighed and Toriel 'tched.'

"My child.. You look exhausted.. Here." She passed you a pale green drink, and you chugged it. Salt stung your throat. Sea tea. You coughed and spat it out.

"Mom, I'm just going back to bed." You plopped to your side, Toriel patted your head. And gave you a peck on the cheek. Sans patted your hip.

"Get well soon, kiddo." He sighed, "try fake-sleeping a bit better next time, (Y/N)."

"Sure thing, Sans." You chuckled bitterly, closed your eyes and tried to fall back asleep.


End file.
